guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jagged Bones
I'm pretty sure you can cast Jagged Bones on the Jagged Horror that spawns. Therefore, Jagged Bones would result in an infinate minion bomb. Combined with Putrid Flesh and Death Nova, that's extremely powerful. --Zinger314 10:41, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I fear inpending Nerfdom :o( --JP 04:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Pity it can't be spammed like Death Nova =\ >> Trace 13:54, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Either we're overreacting, or every elite in Nightfall will be nerfed soon. DancingZombies 18:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::It's not going to be nerfed. Why would they nerf it? An infinite supply of level 16 Minions? I'll stick with using corpses. Those things are going to get slaughtered in high level PvE. Alt F Four 04:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) This is good to give to the Master of Whispers or Olias, along with Death Nova, because they don't have to worry about micro and which minion already has Jagged Bones or not. :) Shido 11:53, 7 November 2006 (CST) Question If you cast this on an allies Minion who gets the resulting horror? --JP 04:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Tested in Fort Aspenwood today. The ally who controlled the original minion gets the new horror. Khoross 11:05, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Does it work with Rt/N builds? As in will Explosive Growth and Boon of Creation trigger when the new bone horror spawn? --Apocrypha 19:33, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :: Also yes. Or at least, tested with Boon of Creation, Explosive Growth should also trigger. Time to update my NF Minion Bombing build. --Khoross 12:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) this cannot be nerfed its too cool 1 lvl 18 followed by 2 lvl 16's or 1 depending on your minion preference so i cant wait Flesh Golem Do you think this could be a viable alternative to the(somewhat overrated)Flesh Golem for Minion Masters?- 68.6.89.61 57:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) : Was playing with this in AB over the weekend. I think I prefer it but we'll have to see how I feel when the novelty wheres off. Also in an area with limited coprses I can see this shining. --JP 07:16, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::To me, anything is really better than a level 26 mindless beast that attacks every 2-3 seconds to only one target. You getting the corpse is iffy as well, depending on other MMs. With this, however, you're nearly guaranteed infinite minions, as no one would (or really should, even with this) remove enchantments from minions, although it doesn't matter, as this is fairly spammable. DancingZombies 18:24, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::I don't see how getting a level 16 mindless beast that attacks every 2-3 seconds to only one target is all that much better than a level 26 one. Anyway, it's horses for courses - Flesh Golems are very useful in PvE as tanks, something which Jagged Horrors simply can't do. It'll depend on your MM strategy - this is certainly a better elite than FG for a minion bomber, for example. --NieA7 06:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I always saw flesh golem as my personal bodyguard. An obedient tank. Assassinman 14:44, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Here's a quick and easy way to think about it: Use Flesh Golem for PvE, and this for PvP. Maybe not as much in AB, though that's the only place where MMs are viable, other than Fort, for PvP... Still, you get the idea. This skill, for example, could actually make MMs useful in Thunderhead Keep, in my opinion. DancingZombies 20:39, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Targeted enchant removal is unlikely on a minion, but Well of the Profane and Dervish enchant removals (multi targeted) can negate it without even noticing. Caths 15:46, 24 November 2006 (CST) This is my new Favorite elite. Use this in the Rt/N Explosive Creation build. Replaces Golem but use signet then cast this, then death nova (to cover recharge time) on as many minions as possible. You get the explosion and the poision and up to 6 jagged horrors(with a +20% enchantment and casting before the sig) an when the jagged horrors attack it causes bleeding and you could even cast this out of battle so you dont ever lose your minions.--Coloneh 17:02, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Looks to me like this skill would be perfect for using Summon Minions since they'er really only good at getting in the way. But this skill because of its fast recharge will let ya change 2 lvl 13 minions into 2 lvl 16 minions that cause bleeding definatly good for minions bombs.NovaTalon 11:09, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Aquisition The Info regarding capturing this skill without the quest turns out to be bogus, there is a boss where the NPCs are, but it's a Mesmer boss with Signet of illusions. If anyone doesn't know at least where to look for this skill, please say so. :I actually got this skill from another quest, Breaking the Broken. Someone told me that you get it from a Forgotten in the Gates of Torment, so I went. Very hard quest >_O but the skill cap is worth it! Edit: on a random note, this skill has a cool spiffy-lookin animation O_0 Has anyone noticed a few Nightfall nec skills look really cool when used? O_oP A R A S I T I C 21:17, 2 November 2006 (CST) Heroes are dumb Just a note, necro heroes might cast this on minions created by foes, so you'd end up facing the jagged horrors your own hero's spell created. This possible bug has been reported on to ANet --Angelo :how does that work? It's an enchantment, not hex. --Silk Weaker 00:22, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::Are you sure your heroes are casting it and not the enemy team? For instances, Shadow of Fear creatures cast this and keep them indefinably up. Xeon 00:40, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::I am positive, since this happened on Factions side, in Echovald Forest, Morostav Trail, where Stone Scale Kirins use Animate Vampiric Horror and Tainted Flesh. I would strike a Vampiric Horror down, and it would be replaced by a Jagged Horror. So there.. Unless ANet has made Nightfall elite skills available to Factions foes with another elite skill, I'd totally say that this is true. And besides, read the skill description. 'target undead servant'. Does it say 'target allied' anywhere on it? I think not. I'll try get a screen shot for you, since you don't believe it. --Angelo EDIT: They have fixed this already, the spell cannot be cast on hostile minions anymore. And I am sad for not having a screenshot to prove the bug that existed for some time. ::::I was thinking Revealed Enchantment, but whatever. --Silk Weaker 01:52, 25 November 2006 (CST)